Methos Tétralogie partie 1: Immortel?
by The Singing Duck
Summary: Un vieil ennemi de Methos revient pour assouvir sa vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Highlander et ne fais aucun prfit grâce à cette histoire. J'emprunte juste les personnages._

_**Notes: **Cette histoire est la première d'une tétralogie consacrée à Methos. Les histoires suivantes sont _(R)éveil_, _Ca passe et ça casse _et _A la vie à l'amor_. Ces histoires se passent après la fin de la série et _Highlander: Endgame_, mais ignorent totalement _Highlander:The Source_. Certains éléments de cette histoire ont été inspirés par le film _Le Jaguar_de Francis Weber._

_**Résumé:** Un ancien ennemi de Methos revient pour assouvir sa vengeance._

* * *

La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Methos avait invité à dîner Duncan MacLeod et leur amie commune Amanda -bien qu'elle fût beaucoup plus proche de l'Écossais- dans son appartement parisien. Il avait ainsi pu leur démontrer, malgré ses efforts, que le talent culinaire n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'âge, et ils avaient été forcés de se rabattre sur une boîte de raviolis pour ne pas risquer de mourir d'indigestion. Amanda ne s'était pas privée de savoureux sarcasmes sur les dons de son hôte, mais Methos comptait bien lui rendre la pareille. Notamment sur le fait que l'amour la rendait tête en l'air, puisqu'elle avait oublié son sac à main quand elle était partie avec le Highlander -avec visiblement d'autres projets que celui de faire un gros dodo jusqu'au lendemain.

Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'il ressentit la sensation caractéristique de l'approche d'un autre Immortel, à peine dix minutes après le départ de ses amis.

- Alors Amanda, il semblerait que ta légendaire vigilance soit quelque peu surfaite, si tu ne peux même pas veiller sur tes affaires, commença-t-il en allant ouvrir la porte.

Porte qui n'offrit que peu de résistance au coup de pied dévastateur de l'homme que l'Ancien avait bien injustement pris pour Amanda, tant leur physique et leur façon d'entrer chez les gens étaient dissemblables. Mais Methos n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces considérations, car une épée alla traîtreusement se loger dans son ventre avant de le clouer littéralement au fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui. Malgré la stupéfaction et le voile qui commençait à obscurcir sa vue, il distingua son assaillant, qui avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour l'immobiliser -comme si cela avait été nécessaire- tandis qu'un autre intrus lui liait les mains aux accoudoirs avec des attaches en plastique. Son agresseur portait une cagoule, mais le vieil Immortel remarqua malgré tout ses cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval, et ses yeux bleus où transparaissait une concentration extrême. Quand son comparse eut fini, il se dressa devant Methos et le toisa d'un air de profonde satisfaction.

- Ce cher Max Adams. Ou devrais-je dire Adam Pierson, corrigea-t-il avec un fort accent slave. Il n'a pas été facile de te trouver, mais c'est la difficulté de la traque qui rend la capture si agréable.

L'Ancien sentait le sang remonter dans sa bouche et ses forces le quitter, mais il réussit à parler :

- Nous avons le plaisir de nous connaître ?

- Je suis peiné que tu m'aies oublié. Mais les souvenirs te reviendront vite et nous aurons tout le loisir d'évoquer ensemble le bon vieux temps. Cependant, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, nous avons une affaire plus urgente à régler. Ulrich, donne-moi le produit.

Methos vit alors l'homme qui l'avait attaché tendre une seringue au slave, qui se rapprocha et lui fit pencher la tête en arrière. Il tenta en vain de résister et sentit l'aiguille le transpercer jusqu'à la carotide. Lorsque le liquide qu'elle contenait commença à se répandre dans son sang, une douleur sans nom lui arracha un cri terrifiant, avant de l'achever. Au moment où il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il lui sembla entrevoir la silhouette d'un félin.

- Il est mort, patron, constata le dénommé Ulrich.

- Maintenant il faut passer à la suite de l'opération. Nous allons le transporter jusqu'à la voiture, et…

Le slave ne put finir sa phrase, il avait perçu deux buzzs. Ce ne pouvait être que les Immortels qui étaient partis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda son comparse.

- Quelqu'un arrive, nous ne pouvons rester ici, répondit son chef.

Il attrapa son épée et la tira du corps de Methos, en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Ceci bouleverse mes projets, tu as de la chance. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, dit-il avant de filer par la fenêtre, suivi de son complice.

ooOOoo

Un instant plus tard, une conversation animée s'éleva du dehors.

- Explique-moi pourquoi on est là ? fulminait Duncan. Ah, oui, pour récupérer ton sac et par la même occasion les clés de la péniche ! Parfois je me dis que si elle n'était pas solidement accrochée, tu perdrais ta tête !

- Quel rabat-joie ! Methos ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui peut nous faire revenir dans un endroit où l'on mange… aussi… mal.

- Amanda, j'aimerais que tu perdes l'habitude de t'arrêter comme cela en plein milieu du chemin ! râla MacLeod.

- Duncan, la porte…

Les yeux du Highlander se détournèrent de sa compagne et se posèrent sur l'emplacement vide de la porte, puisque celle-ci gisait par terre, détruite, puis sur l'appartement où il pressentait qu'une chose terrible était arrivée. Il laissa Amanda sur le pallier et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, cherchant Methos du regard. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour découvrir le corps de son ami, toujours ligoté sur son fauteuil. Amanda le rejoignit et ils détachèrent le vieil Immortel, avant de le transporter sur son lit et de l'examiner. Sa "mort" était sûrement très récente, ils ne l'avaient quitté que peu de temps et le sang sur son pull n'était pas sec. Ils avaient dû manquer de peu son ou ses agresseurs. La résurrection de leur camarade ne serait certainement pas longue, la blessure mortelle ayant été simple. Ils espéraient que leur ami serait à même de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

ooOOoo

Conformément à leurs prévisions, la poitrine de leur aîné se souleva brusquement moins de cinq minutes après leur arrivée. Complètement désorienté, comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve, il se redressa d'un bond, cherchant son épée du regard. Duncan lui attrapa les épaules et essaya de lui parler d'une voix apaisante :

- Reste tranquille, il n'y a plus aucun danger. Methos, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Nous t'avons trouvé mort. Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Ça s'est passé trop vite, je…

- Calme-toi, intervint Amanda.

L'Immortelle scrutait le visage de l'Ancien avec douceur, mais aussi avec inquiétude. À son réveil, il lui avait semblé que ses pupilles étaient extrêmement rétrécies, comme celles d'un chat. Mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu y regarder de plus près, elle les avait trouvées parfaitement normales. "_J'ai sûrement mal vu_", pensa-t-elle, avant de reprendre :

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Ils étaient deux, finit par répondre Methos. Un mortel et un des nôtres. Je ne me suis pas méfié, je pensais que c'était toi qui revenais, pour ton sac. Ils m'ont pris par surprise et m'ont immobilisé. Ensuite l'Immortel m'a… injecté un truc dans le cou. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais cela n'avait rien de très agréable. Après je crois que j'ai succombé.

- Qui c'était, cet Immortel ? demanda Duncan. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- Apparemment oui, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu, il était masqué et moi dans les vapes. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais autant reparler de tout ça à tête reposée.

La lassitude perceptible dans la voix de Methos dissuada l'Écossais d'insister.

- D'accord, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop risqué. Tu vas venir avec nous à la péniche.

- Il n'en est absolument pas question, je ne supporterai pas de tenir la chandelle, coincé entre vous deux ! Non, si je dois squatter quelque part, ce sera chez Joe. En plus, il me doit bien ça.

- Joe te doit quelque chose ? s'étonna Amanda. C'est nouveau.

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée. Disons que je l'ai aidé à sortir l'un de ses guetteurs de la mouise, et que ça m'a forcé à régler un vieux différent.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne traînons pas ici.

Methos prit quelques affaires, Amanda récupéra -enfin !- son sac, et ils se rendirent au _Blues Bar_, à côté duquel Joe s'était installé un sympathique petit nid. Autant dire qu'il ne fut pas ravi de se voir réveiller à une heure aussi tardive, mais lorsque Duncan lui eut expliqué la situation, il accepta d'héberger la plus vieille de ses connaissances. MacLeod promit de revenir le lendemain et ils se séparèrent. Mais aucun ne parvint à trouver un sommeil paisible cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le jour suivant, le Highlander passa comme convenu au bar de Joe, et trouva celui-ci en grande conversation téléphonique :

- Oui… oui… D'accord, rappelle-moi si tu as du nouveau. Mac, dit-il en se tournant vers l'Écossais, j'ai fait une petite enquête à propos de l'agresseur, mais la description que m'en a fait Methos est plutôt vague.

- Où est-il ?

- Oh, il ne va pas tarder, je crois que je l'ai réveillé en partant. Tu connais son goût pour les grasses matinées, et avec les évènements de la nuit dernière…

- Il a dû écourter celle d'aujourd'hui parce qu'il me semble qu'il arrive.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Methos poussait la porte de l'établissement et rejoignait ses deux amis. Ce qui ne manqua pas de les étonner, c'était le gros pull à col roulé qu'il portait, en ce mois de Juillet plus que doux. Mais Duncan ne s'en occupa pas outre mesure.

- Hé l'ancêtre, comment vas-tu depuis hier ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui ne trompa personne.

- Ma foi, pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait littéralement épinglé à son fauteuil par un Immortel dont le souvenir lui a échappé, je trouve que je m'en tire pas trop mal.

- Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu es devenu aussi frileux ? questionna Dawson que le pull intriguait.

- Depuis qu'une seringue m'a laissé un hématome de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong, répondit-il en découvrant légèrement le tissu qui couvrait sa gorge. Ça a dû apparaître pendant la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas normal, remarqua Duncan. Tu as d'autres symptômes qui sortent de l'ordinaire ?

- Non, à part celui-là je me porte comme un charme. Joe, j'imagine que tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant, avec le peu d'informations que j'ai pu te fournir. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre que notre ami réapparaisse, je crois que je vais me mettre au vert quelques temps.

- On ne va tout de même pas rester à ne rien faire ! protesta Duncan. Il faut essayer de retrouver cet homme !

- Et comment ? Nous n'avons aucun indice et, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais cette nuit, il me serait difficile de le reconnaître, même s'il passait juste à côté de moi. Non, je vais récupérer quelques affaires à droite à gauche, et me planquer le temps que cette histoire se tasse. Je passerai ce soir avant de partir, conclut-il en se levant.

- Je viens avec toi, proposa Duncan en l'imitant.

- Aaah, non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Au cas où cela t'échapperait, je te rappelle que j'ai vécu 5000 ans sans que tu veilles sur ma tête.

- Mais...

- Laisse, Mac ! coupa Dawson. De toute façon il est aussi têtu que toi.

- Là je trouve que tu exagères Joe, lança le vieil Immortel en arrivant à la porte. Je vous retrouve ce soir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Duncan. Hier, il n'a réussi à m'approcher que grâce à l'effet de surprise, il ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois.

Il ignorait à quel point il se trompait.

* * *

Aucun incident ne s'était produit au cours de la journée. Methos était allé chercher des papiers dans une consigne de la gare Montparnasse, avait mis en lieu sûr une partie de ses chroniques et avait fait un bref saut à son appartement pour récupérer le strict minimum. Un billet d'avion pour le Canada en poche, il se dirigeait vers le _Blues Bar_ pour dire au revoir à ses amis. La nuit était tombée et il avançait avec aisance dans le dédale des ruelles qui jouxtaient le club. "_Grossière erreur_", songea-t-il lorsqu'il sentit un buzz tout proche. Ne voulant pas vérifier s'il s'agissait de MacLeod ou d'un quelconque agresseur, il tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la sensation, et accéléra son pas. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la matraque qui l'envoya momentanément dans un brouillard épais. Il se sentit vaguement soulevé par deux paires de bras qui le portèrent dans un cul de sac sombre, avant de le redresser face à un homme qui ne ressemblait en rien au Highlander.

- Alors Adam, comment te sens-tu depuis notre rencontre ? demanda le slave. Oh, mais je vois que mon traitement a eu son petit effet, c'est un joli bleu que tu as là.

L'étourdissement commençait à se dissiper, et Methos leva les yeux vers l'Immortel qui avait cette fois retiré sa cagoule. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître le visage marqué de son interlocuteur, qui lui causa une réelle stupéfaction.

- Lev Friedman !

- Ah, la mémoire t'est revenue ! C'est une bonne chose. Ainsi, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je m'apprête à faire ceci, dit le prénommé Lev en dévoilant une seringue semblable à celle de la nuit précédente.

Le vieil Immortel se débattit, mais il était tenu fermement par les deux gorilles qui l'avaient assommé. Une fois de plus, Friedman lui fit pencher la tête en arrière, sa main gauche enserrant son cou comme un étau, l'étranglant presque. Il sentit de nouveau l'aiguille, puis la douleur abominable.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le terrassa pas. Il lui sembla que son esprit, sur le point de défaillir, laissait la place à une entité bestiale et sauvage, guidée par la peur et l'instinct, et qu'il assistait à la suite des évènements comme un simple spectateur, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui agissait. Il se vit repousser Friedman d'un coup de pied puissant, puis se dégager des deux autres hommes. Il se vit lacérer la joue du premier, laissant trois plaies sanglantes, puis égorger le deuxième, comme si ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes acérées. Il sentit à peine la balle qui lui traversa l'épaule gauche, tandis qu'il fuyait et que Friedman hurlait à son complice défiguré "Arrête-le, Ulrich. Arrête-le.". Et il ne comprit pas par quel miracle il arriva au _Blues Bar_.

ooOOoo

Joe servait seul les derniers clients assis au comptoir, et espérait secrètement qu'ils seraient partis avant la venue de MacLeod et de Methos. Quand il vit ce dernier entrer, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, maculés de sang, il était essoufflé et trempé de sueur, comme s'il avait couru plusieurs kilomètres. Son attitude était celle d'une bête traquée, le regard parcourant frénétiquement la salle. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le barman, c'était ses yeux : leur couleur d'habitude si difficile à déterminer avait viré au doré, et les pupilles n'étaient plus que deux fentes, pareilles à celles des félins.

Croyant que son état était dû à l'ivresse, deux habitués tentèrent de le faire sortir par la force. Ils se retrouvèrent projetés contre des tables qui cédèrent sous leur poids. Methos ressemblait à un animal en cage, il allait et venait dans la salle, renversant chaises et tables sur son passage. Joe évacua les clients en leur demandant de ne pas appeler la police, puis sortit son arme qu'il prit soin de dissimuler. Il s'avança très lentement vers l'Immortel et l'appela d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible.

- Methos, c'est moi, Joe. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi. Tu ne vas pas tout casser dans ton bar préféré.

Il vit la confusion, puis le combat intérieur qui semblait s'engager chez son ami. Les pupilles s'agrandirent, la bête disparut, laissant la place à un homme désemparé et épuisé. Il parvint à murmurer :

- Joe… Lev… Friedman… Injection…

Puis il s'effondra.

ooOOoo

Duncan était arrivé à peine une demi-heure après le coup de fil alarmant de son guetteur. Il aurait aimé être plus rapide, mais la sonnerie du combiné l'avait interrompu en plein exercice de relaxation avec Amanda. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de Dawson, il nota la mine soucieuse que celui-ci arborait. Le barman le mena au chevet de Methos, qu'il avait difficilement traîné jusqu'au canapé, auquel il l'avait solidement sanglé. Le vieil Immortel, toujours inconscient, était agité de spasmes et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Sur son épaule gauche, un pansement de fortune endiguait une hémorragie faible mais continue.

- Mais Joe, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu attaché comme ça ?

- Si tu l'avais vu lorsqu'il est entré dans le bar, on aurait dit un fauve. Il a assommé deux clients et bousillé la moitié de mon mobilier. Quant à son état, je ne parviens pas à me l'expliquer. Il a commencé à délirer peu après s'être évanoui, il a une fièvre carabinée et sa blessure ne guérit pas, alors qu'elle est sans gravité.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, approuva MacLeod. Espérons qu'il se remette assez vite pour nous éclairer. S'il en est encore capable, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

ooOOoo

Tout le reste de la nuit, les deux hommes veillèrent leur ami. Lorsque le soleil commença à poindre, le corps de l'Immortel se détendit, la fièvre tomba et l'hémorragie cessa, bien que la plaie ne se refermât pas complètement. Peu de temps après, Methos ouvrit les yeux et fut très surpris de trouver Joe et Duncan penchés au-dessus de lui.

- Eh ben les gars, vous en faîtes une tête !

Puis, réalisant qu'il était immobilisé :

- Mais c'est quoi ces cordes ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton canapé, Joe ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Bien sûr que si ! J'avais tout réglé pour mon départ, je me dirigeais vers le bar, et…

Il marqua une pause, tentant de rassembler des souvenirs qui ne semblaient pas si évidents, après tout. Et finalement, l'étincelle :

- Lev Friedman ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est lui, il est revenu. Il faut absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne mette à exécution le plan tordu qu'il n'a pas manqué de préparer.

- Oh là, minute ! intervint Duncan. Explique-nous d'abord qui est ce Laive… Fridemane…

- LEV FRIEDMAN, corrigea Methos. C'est un polonais. Et je ne dirai rien de plus tant que vous ne m'aurez pas détaché !

- Tu promets de ne pas faire le même cirque qu'au bar ? demanda Joe.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ton bar, à la fin ?

Dawson raconta une seconde fois comment l'Ancien avait envoyé deux de ses clients au tapis et détruit une partie de son établissement. Le vieil Immortel en resta bouche bée.

- Tu plaisantes ? Moi j'ai fait ça ? Je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Bon, tu peux me détacher maintenant ? Je te jure que je n'ai pas du tout envie de saccager ton appart, si ça peut te rassurer.

Bien que pas tout à fait convaincu, Joe délia les sangles, aidé par MacLeod. Methos tenta de se redresser, mais :

- Aouch ! gémit-il en portant la main à son épaule. Quoi encore ?

- Ça aussi c'est étrange, remarqua Joe. Tu avais cette plaie quand tu es arrivé et elle n'a toujours pas cicatrisé, malgré le fait qu'elle soit bénigne. C'est assez préoccupant.

- Mais puisque tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort, tu pourrais peut-être enfin nous parler de ce Lev Friedman et de ce qu'il te veut ! s'impatienta Duncan.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un polonais. Il est né au début du XXème siècle, a fait une brillante carrière de biologiste et est devenu immortel dans les années 30. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, il a été déporté. Il n'a pas tenté de s'échapper, afin de soutenir des amis raflés avec lui. Mais ce temps passé dans le camp de concentration l'a profondément traumatisé. Après la victoire des Alliés, il est entré dans les services secrets des États-Unis pour lutter contre l'Union Soviétique. C'était un peu une manière de remercier les américains d'avoir libéré son camp. Il est devenu un brillant espion et opérait en Allemagne pendant la Guerre Froide.

- Dis donc, d'où tiens-tu toutes ces informations ? demanda Dawson. Les archives des Guetteurs ne sont pas si complètes.

- Eh bien, à cette époque, on se côtoyait, nous étions même assez proches. Pour dire la vérité, c'était un collègue.

- Un collègue ? s'étonna Duncan. Toi, un espion ? Depuis quand as-tu la fibre patriotique ?

- En fait, moi je ne l'avais pas vraiment, mais ma fiancée…

* * *

_Berlin Est, 1950_

En ce mois de mai, la tension était plus que palpable dans ce qui deviendrait la capitale de l'Allemagne réunifiée. Cela faisait tout juste un an que Staline avait levé le blocus qui paralysait la partie Ouest de la ville, et les deux camps opposés de cette guerre qu'on appelait "Froide" exerçaient une pression continue, par pays et espions interposés. Le mois suivant, la Guerre de Corée débuterait, un enjeu de plus dans le bras de fer que se livraient le bloc occidental et le bloc socialiste.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Methos, ou plutôt Max Adams, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il attendait que sa partenaire, Elena Gromka, le rejoigne dans la planque où ils séjournaient le temps de leur mission. Elle devait prendre contact avec Lev Friedman, un espion infiltré, et, plus intéressant encore, immortel, qui avait des informations à lui transmettre. Elena était en retard, et Methos n'aimait pas ça. Il craignait qu'elle n'ait été découverte et capturée, ou tuée. Ce qui était peut-être le sort le plus enviable, car en ces temps troublés, un espion pris par le camp adverse devait s'attendre à un interrogatoire douloureux et à une longue agonie. L'Immortel repoussa ces pensées, ne pouvant concevoir l'idée de la perdre.

Il l'avait rencontrée aux États-Unis, à la fin de la guerre, et avait été charmé par sa beauté, son intelligence, et le sentiment de mystère qu'elle dégageait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Au bout de deux ans de vie commune, il lui avait annoncé son immortalité. Et elle lui avait révélé la véritable nature de son travail. Mettant en avant sa résistance hors norme, Methos avait convaincu Elena de le laisser la rejoindre dans les services secrets. Cela faisait maintenant presque 24 mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur des missions de renseignement ou de surveillance, et leur collaboration était plutôt efficace.

Son inquiétude s'envola quand il reconnut son pas dans les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se jeta dans ses bras, visiblement soulagée elle aussi.

- Tu as été longue, murmura-t-il à son oreille

- Je sais, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Je ne suis pas rentrée directement, je craignais d'avoir été suivie.

- Que t'a raconté Friedman ?

- Apparemment, l'un de ses informateurs détient des documents sur la force de frappe nucléaire des soviétiques (_NDA :_ _l'URSS détient l'arme atomique à partir de 1949_). Il a arrangé une rencontre pour demain à l'aube.

- C'est assez serré comme timing.

- Alors mettons-nous au travail tout de suite.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, après une courte nuit de sommeil, Methos se pencha tendrement sur le visage de sa compagne.

- Allez, ouvre les yeux, lui chuchota-t-il. Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- C'est Friedman. Je ne devrais pas y faire attention, mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur lui au sein de l'organisation. Il serait de plus en plus imprudent, violent. Certains disent même qu'il fait courir des risques inconsidérés à ses coéquipiers.

- Si tu es inquiète pour le rendez-vous, on peut encore tout annuler.

- Non… C'est important ce type d'informations, on ne peut pas les laisser passer.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Methos décida de le briser :

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi pendant que je t'attendais, hier. Je me disais qu'après cette opération, on pourrait raccrocher, retourner à la vie civile. Et peut-être rendre la situation plus… officielle, entre nous.

- Est-ce là ta façon de me demander en mariage ? demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est toi qui a prononcé le mot, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que c'est une possibilité qui m'irait très bien.

- Alors, c'est oui ?

- C'est oui ! Dès qu'on a nos renseignements, on rentre au bercail et je t'épouse, gros malin. Mais maintenant il faut qu'on se prépare, ou on va le manquer, ce rendez-vous.

ooOOoo

Ils se rendirent au point de rencontre peu après le lever du soleil. C'était une petite usine textile abandonnée, qui avait en partie échappé aux bombardements de la ville pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Des rangées de vieilles machines à tisser, qui autrefois tournaient 24h/24, s'étalaient devant eux. Methos sentit le buzz d'un Immortel, et Friedman les rejoignit.

- Mon contact ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il simplement.

En effet, il arriva peu de temps après. Visiblement, c'était un fonctionnaire qui avait eu entre les mains des dossiers classés secrets sur l'arsenal soviétique. Ses informations semblaient fiables, mais il était étrangement fébrile, ses yeux balayant toute l'étendue de la salle. Les espions comprirent pourquoi lorsqu'une demi douzaine d'hommes armés fit irruption dans l'usine. L'informateur les avait-il trahis ou avait-il seulement été suivi, ils ne le sauraient jamais, car il détala dès qu'il vit les agents soviétiques.

- J'le rattrape, cria Friedman en se lançant à sa poursuite, abandonnant ses collègues tandis que leurs ennemis ouvraient le feu sur eux.

Methos et Elena eurent tout juste le temps de se réfugier derrière une machine à tisser, abri provisoire contre les balles qui sifflaient dans la pièce. Provisoire car les tireurs se rapprochaient d'eux à chaque seconde. Methos avisa une porte de sortie à quelques mètres de leur position, mais il fallait traverser un espace totalement exposé.

- Je vais te couvrir, souffla-t-il à sa partenaire en récupérant son arme. Si tu cours, avec l'effet de surprise, ça devrait passer. Après, tu files à la planque.

- Et toi ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne crains rien. Au pire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé, tu devras m'offrir une nouvelle chemise. Je te rejoindrai ce soir et on rentrera tous les deux, comme convenu, promit-il en l'embrassant. À mon signal, tu y vas… Allez, fonce.

Il se leva brusquement et fit feu en direction des autres tireurs, pendant qu'Elena bondissait vers la porte. Elle l'avait presque atteinte lorsqu'une balle, mieux ajustée que les autres, la faucha en pleine course. Methos la vit s'écrouler sans un bruit sur le sol, comme au ralenti. Son cri de désespoir s'étrangla dans sa gorge, un autre agent ayant profité de cette seconde d'inattention pour l'abattre d'une balle en plein cœur.

ooOOoo

Quand il ressuscita, les espions ennemis avaient disparu. Il rampa vers le corps de sa compagne et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, malgré les sanglots qui le secouaient, pensant que s'il la serrait suffisamment fort, son amour pourrait la faire revenir. Son cœur lui sembla exploser dans sa poitrine une deuxième fois.

Il la serrait encore lorsque Friedman revint, seul, n'ayant pu rattraper son contact. Et au moment où le regard du doyen des hommes se posa sur lui, le slave eut l'impression que c'était celui d'un fauve enragé.

* * *

Le vieil Immortel s'arrêta un instant. Raconter cet épisode de sa vie était plus éprouvant qu'il ne le pensait, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'épancher sur son passé. Ses amis en avaient parfaitement conscience, et aucun n'osa l'inciter à poursuivre. Il reprit de lui-même, d'un ton plus neutre, comme s'il relatait l'histoire d'un autre.

- Bien sûr, il y a eu une enquête interne. Friedman avait dérogé à toutes les procédures d'intervention, en nous laissant seuls. Suite à mon rapport et aux témoignages d'autres de ses partenaires, l'agence a demandé une expertise psychologique et a fait appel à Sean Burns, qui était un de leurs consultants.

Duncan ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir au nom de son défunt ami, qu'il avait tué quelques années plus tôt, sous l'emprise d'un quickening noir. Methos ne le remarqua pas, ou bien fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, car il continua :

- Il a conclu que, bien qu'il ne fût atteint d'aucune maladie mentale, Friedman représentait un danger pour ses coéquipiers. Le traumatisme de la détention dans un camp de concentration, auquel s'ajoutaient les tensions inhérentes à ce genre d'activités, l'avait rendu psychologiquement fragile et par conséquent particulièrement instable et imprévisible dans des situations de crise. Ses supérieurs ont donc décidé de s'en débarrasser. Mais il était déjà reparti de son propre chef pour Berlin quand ils ont reçu les conclusions de Burns. Ils l'ont complètement abandonné et il s'est fait prendre par les soviétiques, qui ont dû lui faire profiter de toute la gamme de leur célèbre hospitalité. J'imagine qu'il nous tient responsables, Burns et moi, de ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Mais ces procédés sont proprement honteux ! s'offusqua Dawson. Il a été trahi par ceux qu'il avait décidé de servir.

- Tu sais, Joe, ce genre d'organisation ne fait pas dans le détail, expliqua Methos. Et je dois avouer qu'à l'époque, poursuivit-il presque pour lui-même, cela ne m'a pas du tout gêné.

- Bon, ce type veut se venger de toi, ça paraît clair, conclua Duncan. Mais ça n'explique pas les injections.

- Peut-être qu'il veut t'affaiblir en vue d'un duel, proposa le guetteur. Visiblement, ce "traitement" bride tes facultés d'Immortel.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille une confrontation, répondit Methos. Ou qu'il en ait après mon quickening. Il aurait facilement pu prendre ma tête l'autre soir, j'étais complètement sans défenses.

- Quelles que soient ses intentions, coupa le Highlander, il n'est plus question que tu restes seul tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée. Pendant que Joe et moi nous faisons des recherches, toi tu te caches à la péniche avec Amanda. Et tu n'en sors sous aucun prétexte… Et ce n'est pas négociable ! ajouta-t-il alors que l'Ancien faisait mine de protester.

ooOOoo

MacLeod l'escorta donc à la péniche, où ils furent reçus par les vociférations d'Amanda, qui avait attendu des nouvelles toute la nuit. Une fois calmée et brièvement mise au courant, l'Écossais lui exposa leur plan, somme toute assez simple : cacher leur ami tandis que lui et Dawson chercheraient des informations chacun de leur côté -Joe chez ses collègues et Duncan chez des amis policiers. Une fois le Highlander parti, Methos dut expliquer la situation à Amanda plus en détails, revenant même à l'épisode de Berlin. Néanmoins, il lui était plus aisé de se confier à elle sur des évènements si personnels, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé à voler la pierre de Mathusalem pour sauver Alexa. Il put davantage lui parler d'Elena, de tout ce qu'il avait aimé en elle, de la terrible souffrance qu'il avait ressentie en la perdant. Puis leurs sujets de discussion devinrent plus banals, la pudeur reprenant le dessus. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusque dans l'après-midi, quand un buzz leur fit lever la tête. Machinalement, leurs mains se dirigèrent vers leurs épées, mais ils furent vite rassurés par le bruit de clés dans la serrure. Cependant, ce ne fut pas MacLeod qui passa la porte, mais son guetteur.

- Joe, Duncan est avec toi ? demanda l'ex-voleuse. Je croyais que vous enquêtiez séparément.

- C'est bien ce que nous avons fait, répondit Dawson en s'avançant lentement dans l'entrée.

C'est alors seulement que les deux Immortels s'aperçurent qu'il était tenu en joue par un revolver, pointé par nul autre que Lev Friedman. Il n'hésita pas à abattre Amanda lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever. Methos avait esquissé le même mouvement mais le slave l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je n'y penserais même pas, à ta place. Je doute que ton ami boiteux puisse se relever d'une blessure par balle aussi facilement que cette jolie demoiselle. Suis-moi tranquillement et ils auront la vie sauve. Je n'ai rien contre eux, mais je n'hésiterai pas à les tuer si tu fais des histoires.

Le vieil Immortel ne put que s'incliner, malgré les protestations du guetteur. Ils abandonnèrent Amanda dûment ligotée et furent conduits discrètement à l'arrière d'une voiture.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Dawson. Ils m'attendaient près de la péniche et il m'a obligé à ouvrir la porte, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Ne t'en veux pas Joe, il aurait trouvé un moyen pour m'atteindre de toute façon. Hé, tu ne sens pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

À peine avaient-ils compris ce qui se passait qu'ils tombaient inanimés, victimes d'un gaz soporifique.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

suite et fin de _Immortel?_

* * *

Ce fut une gifle qui réveilla Methos une heure plus tard. Il reprit peu à peu connaissance, malgré un mal de tête épouvantable, et réalisa qu'il était debout, suspendu par les poignets à un crochet de boucher, dans ce qui semblait être un abattoir désaffecté. La pièce, très vaste, était éclairée par des néons, mais la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers de petites fenêtres dont les vitres avaient été recouvertes de peinture noire. De grandes bâches en plastique et de nombreux crochets pendaient du plafond, et la température était trop fraîche pour être naturelle. L'Ancien en déduisit qu'il se trouvait probablement dans un atelier d'équarrissage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Friedman se tenait penché sur une des tables de travail, couverte d'instruments dont Methos préférait ignorer l'utilité.

- Où est Dawson ? demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

- Ton ami va bien, rassure-toi. Il est détenu dans une autre pièce, on ne lui a rien fait. À ta place, je m'inquièterais pour moi, dit le polonais en se retournant une seringue à la main. J'imagine que tu as saisi l'effet de cette petite chose ?

- Ça freine mes capacités de régénération, parvint à répondre le vieil Immortel, malgré la peur qui s'emparait de lui.

- Bien, tu as toujours été très perspicace. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer depuis le début. Quand j'ai été traîtreusement abandonné par les services secrets, puis capturé par les soviétiques, tout ça par ta faute…

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Elena est morte à cause de…

- … par ta faute disais-je, reprit Friedman après que son poing eut malencontreusement heurté la joue de Methos, je me suis promis que je te ferais payer ce que j'allais subir. Les espions russes m'ont torturé pendant des mois -avec un raffinement que tu ne peux encore qu'imaginer- avant que je ne succombe finalement. Par chance ils ne découvrirent jamais que j'étais immortel, même s'ils s'étonnèrent de mes facultés de guérison durant les premiers temps -facultés qui furent bien vite submergées. Après ma "mort", je me suis réveillé dans une fosse commune et j'ai gagné l'Ouest en secret. J'ai mis du temps à concocter ma vengeance, mais je voulais que tu souffres autant que j'avais souffert. J'ai donc cherché un moyen pour limiter rapidement les capacités des Immortels, car je ne pouvais pas te torturer à la même cadence que mes nombreux bourreaux. Avec ma formation de biologiste et des cobayes -de jeunes Immortels- il m'a été possible de trouver un tel traitement, même si j'ai dû solliciter l'aide de quelques scientifiques, fascinés par la résistance peu ordinaire de mes sujets d'expérimentation. Mes recherches ont été bien plus fructueuses que je ne l'aurais espéré : j'ai réussi à rendre mes cobayes mortels ! Bien sûr, je me suis rendu compte que cet état n'était que temporaire, car au bout d'un moment, l'immortalité reprend ses droits. Mais je suis parvenu à en allonger la durée jusqu'à environ 48 heures. Pendant ce laps de temps, si le sujet traité est tué, de n'importe quelle manière, il meurt pour de bon.

L'Ancien mesura toute l'horreur de cette découverte. Avec une telle arme, Friedman pouvait aisément venir à bout de n'importe quel Immortel. Il n'aurait aucun mal à être le dernier.

- Évidemment, continuait son ancien camarade, dans ces conditions, il n'y a plus de quickening. Cela constituera la punition suprême, tout ton savoir sera perdu. En revanche, je suis déçu : le fait que tu m'aies échappé les deux premières fois réduit considérablement le temps pendant lequel je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi, car les injections doivent être administrées à intervalles réguliers, et on ne peut réitérer le traitement, une immunité s'installe. Tiens, en parlant de ça, il est temps de passer à ton ultime piqûre. Ensuite je te montrerai ce que j'ai appris des bourreaux de Staline. Peut-être arriverai-je à te faire retrouver l'étrange regard que tu m'as montré l'autre nuit.

Methos lutta tant qu'il put, mais il n'arriva pas à empêcher le slave de l'attraper à la gorge. La douleur s'empara de lui une dernière fois, mais bien plus forte que précédemment, si forte qu'il s'évanouit. Cependant, Friedman ne lui laissa pas ce répit : il réussit à le ranimer et se fit un devoir d'accomplir sa vengeance.

ooOOoo

Dawson s'était réveillé seul dans une petite pièce sombre remplie de cartons, sans fenêtres, et assez fraîche. Il n'avait pas été maltraité, mais il s'inquiétait pour son ami et se reprochait de s'être laissé capturé aussi facilement. Son inquiétude ne fit que s'accroître quand il entendit un hurlement se répercuter dans les tuyaux d'aération au-dessus de lui. Il fut suivi quelques instants plus tard par des cris de douleur interminables.

* * *

MacLeod ne rentra à la péniche que tard dans la nuit, fourbu et désappointé. Il avait fait le tour de ses connaissances, et malgré ses recherches n'avait aucun résultat probant. Il s'étonna de ne voir aucune lumière allumée chez lui, et commença sérieusement à s'alarmer lorsqu'il sentit un unique buzz émaner de la péniche. Il entra en trombe et découvrit Amanda, toujours ligotée et bâillonnée.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la délivrer. Où est Methos ?

- C'est cette ordure de Friedman ! Il m'a tiré dessus avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit et il l'a enlevé.

- Il faut prévenir Joe immédiatement, il pourra…

- Pas la peine, il est déjà au courant. Friedman l'a emmené lui aussi.

- C'est pas vrai ! Et je n'ai pas la moindre piste pour les retrouver.

- Peut-être que si on demandait aux Guetteurs de nous aider…

- Il ne faut pas rêver. Aucun d'eux ne voudra collaborer avec nous, c'est contre leurs règles. À moins que…

- Quoi ?

- Amy Thomas. Joe me l'a présentée il y a un mois, il m'a dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance. En plus ils avaient l'air assez proches… Je dois avoir son numéro quelque part.

Duncan prit son téléphone et appela la jeune femme. Après deux ou trois sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

- Qui que vous soyez, j'espère que cet appel en vaut la peine.

- Allo Amy, c'est Duncan MacLeod.

- Duncan, mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous à cette heure ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver un Immortel.

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous donner cette information, les Guetteurs…

- Cet homme a enlevé Joe.

Amy en resta bouche bée. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas longtemps pour prendre sa décision : elle n'allait pas laisser le serment des Guetteurs l'empêcher de sauver Joe, alors que lui n'avait reculé devant rien pour la tirer des griffes de Morgan Walker.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Friedman. Lev Friedman.

- Très bien, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai quelque chose.

Les Immortels durent patienter jusqu'au lendemain soir avant que la sonnerie du téléphone ne retentisse. Duncan décrocha immédiatement.

- Allo ?

- Hier, votre homme s'est rendu dans un abattoir désaffecté, à l'extérieur de Paris. Il n'en a pas bougé depuis.

- Merci beaucoup Amy.

- De rien. Promettez-moi juste de ramener Joe sain et sauf.

- Vous avez ma parole.

Sans plus attendre, l'Écossais et sa compagne se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée par la jeune femme, après s'être préalablement équipés de tout le matériel nécessaire à une intrusion discrète.

ooOOoo

La cloche d'une horloge lointaine sonnait minuit quand ils arrivèrent sur place. Ils constatèrent que l'endroit était peu surveillé -Friedman ne s'attendait sûrement pas à leur visite- et parvinrent à s'y faufiler par une fenêtre, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Progressant furtivement mais rapidement dans les couloirs, ils avisèrent bientôt une porte gardée par un homme armé. MacLeod s'apprêtait à s'en débarrasser par la manière forte, quand Amanda lui saisit le bras pour le retenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu risques de faire du bruit et de donner l'alarme, si tu t'y prends comme ça. Laisse-moi faire.

Sur ces mots, la belle Immortelle se défit de son sac à dos, ne gardant que la combinaison noire moulante qu'elle utilisait d'habitude pour ses cambriolages, et fit descendre de quelques centimètres sa fermeture éclair, laissant ainsi ses charmes s'exprimer un peu plus librement.

- Observe et apprends, conseilla-t-elle à son complice.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sentinelle, en prenant l'air le plus innocent qui soit. Le malabar l'aperçut immédiatement et la menaça de son arme.

- Ne bougez plus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Holà, ne tirez pas ! supplia Amanda en feignant la surprise la plus complète. C'est pas ici la soirée super branchée ?

- Quelle soirée ?

- Oh non, je me suis encore perdue ! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je cherche.

- Mais vous êtes entrée comment ?

- Bah, par la petite porte de derrière, dit-elle en contournant le gardien, qui tournait à présent le dos au Highlander. Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

La malabar, distrait par le jeu très convaincant de la voleuse -ainsi que par son sublime décolleté- baissa son arme et se fit aussitôt assommé par l'Écossais, qui s'était rapproché discrètement. Les Immortels récupérèrent ses clés et ouvrirent la porte qu'il gardait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Duncan fut accueilli par un coup de canne dans l'estomac magistralement envoyé par son guetteur, dissimulé derrière une pile de cartons.

- Mac ! s'exclama celui-ci en découvrant de qui il s'agissait. Pardonne-moi, je pensais que c'était l'un de ces salauds. Comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ?

- Grâce à l'une de tes collègues, lui répondit Amanda en entrant à son tour. Où est Methos ?

- Aucune idée, mais ça ne doit pas être la grande forme. Je ne sais pas ce que Friedman lui a fait subir, je l'ai entendu hurler pendant des heures, par l'intermédiaire des conduits, dit-il en désignant le système d'aération. Mais cela fait presque vingt minutes que je n'entends plus rien, je crois que Friedman a dit qu'il le laissait mijoter un peu, avant la "suite". Il me semble même qu'il a quitté la pièce.

- Si c'est réellement le cas, nous devons en profiter, intervint Duncan après avoir repris son souffle. En suivant la tuyauterie, on devrait retrouver Methos assez vite. Ensuite, je me charge de Friedman.

ooOOoo

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à l'atelier d'équarrissage et trouvèrent enfin leur ami, effectivement seul. Son état était déplorable : de longues marques et taillades rouges zébraient son dos, son torse était couvert de larges brûlures, ses jambes et ses bras présentaient des entailles profondes, et son visage tuméfié et meurtri portait de nombreuses traces de sang plus ou moins sèches. Les cordes qui lacéraient ses poignets étaient les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de s'effondrer par terre.

Passé le sentiment d'horreur, les deux Immortels se précipitèrent vers leur aîné pour le détacher, tandis que Dawson, plus lent, fixait avec dégoût les instruments tachés qui avaient servi à le torturer, soigneusement déposés sur une table. Methos frissonnait et était parcouru de tremblements, il tressauta lorsque l'Écossais l'attrapa par la taille pour le soutenir, pendant qu'Amanda coupait ses liens.

- Vous… en… avez mis… du temps, murmura-t-il péniblement quand il les eut reconnu.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda Duncan, devinant la réponse.

- Sais… pas…

Il faillit tomber à la renverse et dut prendre appui sur les épaules de ses camarades pour avancer, mais après une vingtaine de pas, seul MacLeod l'aidait encore à tenir debout. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, bien trop lentement au goût du Highlander. De plus, quelque chose d'autre le troublait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, sans savoir ce que c'était. Soudain, il comprit : il n'avait pas senti le buzz d'ordinaire si puissant de son vieil ami, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à proximité. Et Amanda non plus, apparemment.

- Methos, comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons pas détecté, à l'instant ?

Mais un signal retentit dans sa tête et une voix inconnue répondit à la place de son compagnon.

- Parce qu'il est mortel, du moins pour une quinzaine d'heures encore, lança cérémonieusement Friedman avant de se tourner vers le blessé. Petit cachottier, qui aurait pu croire que tu étais une légende. Cela rend ma vengeance d'autant plus savoureuse : survivre pendant 5000 ans et mourir comme un vulgaire humain, quelle dérision.

- C'est complètement insensé ! s'écria Dawson.

Comme Amanda et Duncan, il regardait maintenant le slave avec mépris et exécration.

- Malheureusement, reprit celui-ci, je ne peux vous permettre de partir de la sorte avec mon ex-collègue. Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

- C'est une proposition qui me convient parfaitement, déclara l'Écossais.

Il se dirigea vers l'adversaire le sabre à la main, laissant Methos aux soins de sa compagne et de son guetteur. Ces derniers partirent du côté opposé, à la recherche d'une autre issue.

- Duncan MacLeod du clan MacLeod, récita Friedman. Celui qui a pris la tête de Sean Burns. Je devrais vous remercier en fait, vous m'avez rendu service.

Le Highlander s'élança à sa rencontre et le combat s'engagea. Quelques instants plus tard, le balafré et un autre homme déboulèrent dans la pièce.

- Chef, on a retrouvé le gardien, il…

Mais il s'interrompit devant le spectacle inattendu d'un duel à l'épée.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! ordonna Friedman. Rattrapez les autres et ramenez-moi le prisonnier vivant !

Ne voulant pas risquer de contrarier leur patron, les mercenaires obéirent et se jetèrent dans le dédale de bâches et de crochets.

ooOOoo

Amanda s'aperçut très vite qu'ils étaient suivis. Elle se tourna vers Dawson et lui murmura :

- Joe, continue avec Methos et mettez-vous à l'abri. Moi je vais les retarder.

- Mais Amanda...

- Fais ce que je dis ! Je ne risque rien, ce qui n'est pas votre cas à tous les deux, si j'ai bien compris.

Le guetteur grommela quelques syllabes mais s'écarta néanmoins de l'Immortelle, entraînant son aîné avec lui. Ils continuèrent tant bien que mal à traverser les pièces successives, écartant les pans de plastique qui leur barraient la route, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Ils avaient parcouru une centaine de mètres quand l'oreille exercée de Methos perçut le déclic d'un révolver qu'on armait. Instinctivement, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur Dawson et le fit basculer sur le côté, tandis qu'un coup de feu retentissait. Le guetteur se retrouva plaqué au sol, bloqué par son camarade que l'effort avait épuisé. Il vit le tireur, un homme défiguré, se rapprocher lentement de lui et pointer son arme vers sa tête, puis il entendit une autre détonation et ferma les yeux. À sa grande surprise, il put les rouvrir et voir son exécuteur s'écrouler, découvrant Amanda qui brandissait un pistolet.

- Heureusement que tu étais là, dit-il en soupirant. Et les autres ?

- Il n'y en avait qu'un de plus. C'est son arme.

- Ah ? Bien. Methos, tu pourrais te pousser un peu s'il te plaît, tu m'étouffes. Methos ? Amanda, il a été touché !

- Oh non, c'est pas possible, gémit l'Immortelle en s'agenouillant près d'eux.

Elle retourna délicatement le corps de son ami, libérant du même coup celui de Joe, et ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La balle avait transpercé le flanc droit de part en part, et la teinte noire du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie indiquait que le foie était atteint. Le blessé était conscient, mais sa respiration devenait visiblement de plus en plus difficile.

- Enfin Methos, s'indigna Dawson, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

- Sûrement… l'habitude, balbutia-t-il avec peine, tentant un sourire.

- Chut, tais-toi, conseilla Amanda tout essayant de contenir l'hémorragie. Garde tes forces, tu vas t'en sortir.

Elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot et avait d'énormes difficultés à repousser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle savait que dans son état, il ne pourrait réchapper d'une telle blessure, et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dupe une seule seconde -n'avait-il pas été médecin, à une autre époque. Mais ce qui fit chavirer son cœur, ce fut ce qu'elle lut dans son regard. Il était terrifié, et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Il n'était pas préparé à mourir de cette façon : pendant 5000 ans, il s'était fait à l'idée, tout comme chacun d'entre eux, qu'un jour l'un des leurs le provoquerait, le surpasserait et prendrait sa tête. À présent, des larmes roulaient sur le joli visage de l'ancienne voleuse, qui n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Methos, tandis que Joe prenait l'une de ses mains. À cet instant, un grondement retentit, et des éclairs envahirent la pièce, faisant sauter toutes les lumières. Le duel était fini, un Immortel avait vaincu.

ooOOoo

Lorsque Duncan les rejoignit, encore affaibli par le quickening, il trouva son amante et son guetteur effondrés près du corps sans vie du plus vieux des Immortels. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire : il avait toujours pensé qu'avec son incroyable volonté de vivre, Methos aurait été l'un des derniers, sinon le dernier. Après être restés quelques minutes auprès de lui, ils durent se résigner à partir en l'abandonnant, sachant que la police ne tarderait sans doute pas à venir à cause des coups de feu et des effets du quickening.

* * *

Le lieutenant Fabien et ses collègues n'avaient jamais vu une chose pareille. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, on les avait appelés dans cet abattoir parce qu'un veilleur de nuit d'une usine voisine avait aperçu des éclairs faisant éclater les vitres du bâtiment. Mais au lieu d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, ils avaient trouvé un homme inconscient, deux cadavres -dont un décapité- et, étant donné les objets sanglants qu'il examinait, ce n'était certainement pas les seuls. L'appel de l'un de ses auxiliaires le tira de ses réflexions.

- Lieutenant, il y en a deux autres ici, c'est pas beau à voir... Mon dieu, on dirait que l'un d'eux respire encore.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, en milieu de matinée, Duncan reçut un coup de fil de Dawson.

- Salut Mac, excuse-moi de te déranger. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais j'aimerais que tu passes au bar, cet après-midi.

- Joe, je n'ai pas tellement envie de sortir. J'ai besoin de rester seul.

- Amanda n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est partie hier. Elle aussi a besoin de prendre ses distances… tu sais…

- Je suis réellement désolé, mais il est important que tu viennes. Ça te concerne de très près et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au téléphone.

- Bon, très bien. Je passerai vers cinq heures.

ooOOoo

A l'heure dite, MacLeod se présenta au _Blues Bar_. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en pousser la porte, un puissant buzz le figea sur place. Sa main s'accrocha à son sabre, Dawson ne lui avait pas précisé qu'un autre Immortel serait présent. Sur ses gardes, il ouvrit lentement la porte et risqua un pas prudent à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa stupéfait. Deux personnes étaient accoudées de part et d'autre du comptoir : l'une était Joe, et l'autre le responsable du signal qu'il avait perçu. L'homme s'était retourné en sentant son approche. Il était grand, brun, avec des yeux qui d'ordinaire reflétaient son intelligence, mais qui à ce moment précis étaient emprunts de malice. Il interpella l'Écossais d'une voix que celui-ci avait crue ne plus jamais entendre.

- Duncan, ne reste pas planté là, voyons.

- Methos !

- Pas si fort mon vieux, on pourrait t'entendre.

- Mais comment ? Je pensais que… Friedman avait dit…

- Il faut croire que sa formule n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il le laissait entendre. En y réfléchissant bien, cela doit être dû en partie à mon âge. Les plus vieux d'entre nous cicatrisent et récupèrent plus vite, ça expliquerait la durée limitée du produit sur moi, dans la mesure où il l'avait testé sur de très jeunes…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, MacLeod s'était approché et l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien réel. Surpris et un peu gêné par cette proximité inhabituelle, Methos lui tapota l'épaule sous le regard amusé de leur camarade mortel.

- Heu, Duncan, tu commences à me faire mal, là. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait opérationnel, tu sais.

L'Écossais s'écarta d'un coup et remarqua que certaines des blessures de son ami n'étaient pas totalement guéries, notamment celles du dos : son pull laissait apparaître d'épais bandages. Devant son air soucieux, le vieil Immortel crut bon de le rassurer :

- Je garderai peut-être des cicatrices, mais je retrouve mon état "normal", ne t'inquiète pas. J'imagine que ce sont les fonctions les plus vitales de l'immortalité qui reviennent en premier. Apparemment, des policiers m'ont trouvé agonisant là où vous m'avez laissé. J'ai dû mourir à deux reprises sur le trajet vers les urgences -les ambulanciers croient m'avoir ranimé les deux fois, s'ils savaient- et je suis resté inconscient jusqu'à avant-hier au soir. Heureusement, les infirmières m'ont laissé la possibilité d'appeler Joe hier matin et il est venu me chercher avant que les flics ne rappliquent.

- Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'indigna MacLeod auprès de son guetteur.

- C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, coupa Methos. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de répondre à toutes tes questions dès ma sortie, j'avais besoin de récupérer…

Son visage s'assombrit quelques instants, tandis que les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait subi lui revenaient en mémoire. Il les balaya de son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était torturé dans sa longue vie, et il gèrerait ce traumatisme comme il avait géré les précédents : avec du temps. Ce fut Joe qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Au fait, nous n'avons toujours pas compris ce qui t'a poussé à maltraiter mes clients et à saccager le bar, l'autre nuit.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne m'en rappelle même pas.

- C'est étrange, plaisanta Duncan, je ne t'imagine pas une seconde assommer deux personnes à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues MacLeod ? dit l'autre en jouant l'offensé. Que je n'en ai pas les moyens ?

- Je n'insinues rien du tout, je dis juste que…

Le signal si familier et des éclats de voix venant de l'extérieur les interrompirent, et Amanda fit irruption dans la salle en pestant. Elle se rapprocha des trois hommes en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le plus vieux d'entre eux.

- Toi ! dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Tu meurs dans mes bras, tu ressuscites dans ton coin, c'est Joe qui est obligé de me prévenir de ton retour parce que tu n'y songes même pas, et je me tape 4 heures d'avion entre un gamin hyperactif et un vieux pervers pour te retrouver accoudé au bar ! Je te jure que si tu me refais un coup pareil, je… JE…

Et elle se jeta au cou de son ami éberlué, mais soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas préféré l'étriper.

- Que c'est bon de te revoir, vieil imbécile !

ooOOoo

Après diverses embrassades et explications, ils décidèrent que le moment était opportun pour sabrer une bonne bouteille de champagne, offerte gracieusement par la maison, bien évidemment. Quand les clients commencèrent à affluer, les Immortels jugèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Methos prit Duncan à part pendant qu'Amanda saluait le patron.

- Mac, ça ne te dérange pas si je dors à la péniche, ce soir ? La porte de mon appart n'est toujours pas réparée.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester chez Joe. Je croyais que tu ne "supportais pas de tenir la chandelle", parodia le Highlander.

- En fait, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait pire que ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- Squatter chez un vieux barman qui ronfle comme un pompier. Et qui, en plus, devient hargneux quand on le lui fait remarquer.

FIN

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie. Laissez une review si cela vous a plu.

Suite de la tétralogie dans _(R)éveil_


End file.
